


A Brief Pause in the Story

by timeisweird



Series: snapshots [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, Post-Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Time Lords Are Aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisweird/pseuds/timeisweird
Summary: It's on a tiny, out-of-the-way asteroid that reality falters, for just a moment.





	A Brief Pause in the Story

**Author's Note:**

> this largely makes no sense, does it. that's okay, doctor who in general doesn't make sense, so i guess it's fitting.

It's on a tiny, out-of-the-way asteroid that reality falters, for just a moment. There's a tear, a rip, a groaning noise that echoes through the seconds, announcing the sudden-slow appearance of a blue box on the dusty, rocky surface.  
  
A figure steps out, and their trench coat billows in the non-breeze, defying the inner workings of the universe just as their lack of a need for atmosphere does.  
  
Atmosphere, who needs an atmosphere when you have _atmosphere._ Oxygen and nitrogen and just a hint of argon are meaningless when you have the _air_ of someone important. When you look around at the stars and void-black space, and decide that breathing would ruin the image you're going for, who is the universe to stop you, when you're the Center of it all?  
  
All of this is to say, the Doctor is terribly, terribly vain, with no reason to pretend to act human (or humanoid), and the ability to warp reality with every step. They’ve got a lot on their mind and a lot on their shoulders.  
  
They are also, currently, alone. (Hence, no need to seem human).  
  
The doors to the TARDIS stay open as they walk past the range of the Ship's air shell, the force field that separates semi-sustainable life support and near-certain, painful death. Nothing particularly alarming happens when they cross the threshold of this bubble.  
  
The sky above is, as previously mentioned, black as void, with stars like pin holes through the inky fabric of space.  
  
They think it looks gorgeous. They think they'd like to share the view with someone.

(She thought they scared her to death. She thought they were something horrible.)

(They could have. She wasn’t wrong.)  
  
The rocks crunch like sand under their shoes, and due to lack of anything else to do, they take out their sonic screwdriver, raise it up, and take in a scan of the surrounding area.  
  
They don't find anything particularly interesting. Nothing worth investigating further, at least, which means they find nothing.  
  
They should go somewhere else. Nothing intriguing, nothing distracting. Just the stars and the ground beneath them for company. Not the best place for them to be. But it’s not like they have anywhere else to go. Did they ever, really?  
  
The Doctor digs deep into their pocket, pulls out a twenty sided die. They make a couple bets with themself, shake the die, and let it fall from their hand. Gravity bends, just a little, as they will it to properly fall, something more akin to Earth’s force of gravity rather than the asteroid’s. It lands in the dirt, and sends a puff of dust out around it, like a tiny meteor hitting the surface of a tiny planet. The die spins for a moment, then settles on a number.  
  
They look down at it.  
  
The silver waterfalls of Na'lak it is, then.  
  
They turn on their heel, stride back into their Ship, letting the doors fall shut behind them. The box vanishes just as it arrived, and the twenty sided die is the only evidence that anything had been on this asteroid at all.

(She also thought they should find someone. She thought they needed someone to stop them.)

(Maybe they will. She wasn’t wrong on that, either.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna send me prompts or whatever, feel free to message me on tumblr @ timeisweird. or in a comment works too. i generally focus on new who, specifically ten era stuff.


End file.
